


life changes (you wake up ain't nothin' the same)

by rnrcircus



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnrcircus/pseuds/rnrcircus
Summary: Danny decides to sign with Miami, leaving his husband and son in Boston.





	life changes (you wake up ain't nothin' the same)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exterminatorviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/gifts).



> Lyrics from Thomas Rhett's - "Life Changes" 
> 
> Not betaed and written in one mess of a sitting, please forgive me Peyton.

“I’m gonna miss you, yanno?” Julian sighed, his head was resting on Danny’s chest post climax a bit of sweaty blonde hair clinging to his forehead. His blue eyes looked up at Danny, the softest of smiles, of confidence that Julian wasn’t sure he had himself. 

“I know, Jules. But it’s for the best you know?” Danny was saying fingers tangled in Julian’s hair. But Julian didn’t want to admit it would be okay, or that it could be okay. Danny was going to Miami and Julian couldn’t help but feel responsible for that. 

“Bullshit.” Julian would groan and press his face into Danny’s chest. “You being away from me, away from _our son_ is never the right answer Dola. It’s my fault, I should be the one to…”

“To go? Yeah, cause Tom is gonna let them release you to keep me. Or the fans. Don’t kid yourself Jules. You’re the golden boy here and that’s okay with me too.” Danny leaned down and placed a kiss to his forehead and Julian melted into it. He couldn’t say no to Danny, no matter what happened, and somehow that inability to say no was sending his husband 1500 miles down the coast to a divisional rival. 

As the season drug on it wasn’t getting any easier, Danny was counting down to week 11 when both he and Julian had a bye-week. 

It was only two more weeks, but when Danny woke up on his birthday on Friday November 2, 2018 he was having a harder day then normal. He rolled over to check his phone, no messages and tried to facetime Julian. It was late enough that Julian should be up, Gabe didn’t really let him sleep in at all according to Julian, but it wasn’t quite late enough yet for him to have gone to Gillette. He sighed, he knew that Julian wouldn’t have forgotten his birthday. Julian also knew that Danny typically slept in later and probably wasn’t planning on waking him up just yet. 

Danny assumed that Julian was showering or feeding Gabe, and waited for his phone to ring. He curled into a pillow placing his phone on it, falling asleep before it ever rang again. 

This time though, Danny was awoken by a knock at his apartment door. He rubbed his eyes with a yawn, checking the alarm clock which said it was 7:18. His eyebrows furrowed, as he wondered who on earth was at his apartment door in this hour. 

Danny pulled on a discarded pair of jeans and tshirt but before he could make it to the door it was being pound on again. 

“I’m coming..” Danny called grogally pulling the door open with a sigh. 

He wasn’t ready for what was on the other side. 

Julian was grinning stupidly back at him, eyes far too bright for how early it was, a bag tossed over his shoulder, Gabe was tucked along his side, drifting somewhere between asleep and awake. 

“Happy Birthday, Danny,” Julian said with a grin and Danny ushered his husband and son into the apartment without saying anything, eyes still wide with shock. 

“What are you doing here?! You have a game against the Packers on Sunday…” Danny looked concerned, completely ignoring the birthday wishes. 

“Typically, when someone says happy birthday you should say thanks Dola,” Julian teased and nuzzled his beard scruff down into Gabe’s dark brown hair rousing him, “Gabe, come on, say hello to daddy.” 

Gabe shifted in his arms and lifted his head to look at Danny dark brown his going wide. “Dada!” the toddler called out a giant smile crossing his face as he held out his arms reaching for Danny. 

Danny wanted to push Julian and find out what exactly was going on, but his heart melted and he reached out to take Gabe from Julian’s arms. “Hey buddy. Daddy missed you, Gabe.” Danny placed a kiss to his son’s forehead sighing over at Julian as he felt Gabe cling to him. 

Gabe giggled and looked at Julian then back at Danny, then back at Julian again. Like he was finding it hard to believe that both of his dads were here, and in the same spot, but the toddler clinged to Danny tightly, fisting his shirt in his hands. 

Danny smiled over at Julian, “No fair, you were trying to distract me. Now seriously what are you doing here?”

“We came to see our favorite Daddy on his birthday. And you know, we thought we’d maybe stay for good, if you want us to?” Julian shrugged, like he hadn’t just suggested something that would change all of their lives from that point on. Julian moved closer to Danny to wrap his arms around his son, and his husband. 

Danny melted into Julian’s arms silently, trying to process what the younger man had just told him. 

“But Jules… what about? What are you saying?” Danny asked as he leaned his face into Julian’s neck. He was trying to care about everything, but it was so hard when Julian was here and he’d missed him so much. 

“I’m done, Dola. Look at Gabe, look how happy he is. He deserves to have both his dads in his life, it’s not fair if he’s only with me, or with you,” Julian insisted.  
Danny looked into Gabe’s bright eyes who was babbling softly against him clinging. Julian placed a kiss to Danny’s forehead and then to Gabe’s. 

“Yeah… okay, but we should talk about this,” Danny insisted. 

“We can, but I’m tired, _your son_ didn’t let me sleep at all on the plane.” Julian teased as he pulled back from Danny toeing off his shoes. “It’s been too long, I think that we should all go snuggle in bed…”

“Yeah, yeah okay. Come on Gabe, lets go get you in something snuggly. I’ll meet you in the bedroom babe.” Danny commented and took Gabe to almost entirely unused nursery that he had for him. He got Gabe’s diaper changed and slipped Gabe into one of his Edelman patriots t-shirts he had for him and brought Danny back into their bedroom. 

Gabe squealed happily when he saw Julian stretched out on the bed in his sweats and reached out for him. “Dada!” He called again, surprised by being with both his parents. Danny diposted Gabe on Julians chest and moved to strip out of the jeans and tug on a pair of sweats instead and crawl into bed with his husband and kid. 

Danny slid up against Julians side, resting his head on the blonde’s chest. “I still can’t believe you’re here.” 

“Yep, Dola. And not going anywhere.” Julian wrapped one hand over across Danny’s back and one on Gabe’s who’d settled down onto his chest. “Do you have a jersey for Gabe to wear on Sunday? Or do we need to get one made beforehand?” 

Danny would crook his head up and look at at Julian, “I have one, of course I have one. You’ll have to send me a photo of you guys watching, it’s gonna be so cute.” His eyes were soft and he leaned in to give Julian a soft kiss. 

“Send a photo? You’ll see him, wait, do you not want us to come to the game?” Julian furrowed his brow and looked concerned as if this hadn’t even occurred to him. 

“You’re … You’re ready to come out?” Danny asked softly, he’d been pressuring Julian about it the last couple of years and Julian had always put his foot down. He said not until after football. That neither of them needed the distraction that would come from that. “But you never…” 

Julian sighed and leaned down to kiss Danny’s head. “I told you I was an idiot. That Gabe deserves more than that, and if we are gonna move down here with you I think it’s pretty obvious. I don’t want him to have to pretend like you’re not his dad as he grows up. I have a comment ready to go tomorrow that I’m retiring for family reasons, anything else you wanna do past that, we can.” 

Danny had to brush away tears from his eyes as he looked down at Gabe who was already sleeping soundly on Julian’s chest. He pressed a kiss to Julian’s lips with a stupid grin, before he whispered against his lips. “Guess we’ll just have to get you a matching Jersey to wear to the game too…” Danny paused before leaning in to whisper into Julian’s ear “and maybe to bed later that night too.” 

Sure there was a lot of things they had to work out, but deep inside Danny knew it would all be okay, because he was here with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on [tumblr](http://rnrcircus.tumblr.com/).


End file.
